


Reveille

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of Reveille by Ark.





	Reveille

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reveille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586063) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



「戻ってこい」  
　ソーは日に何度もそう呼びかけた。薄暗い夜明け、長い午後、孤独で耐えがたい夜。  
　夢の中でも繰り返した。それが幸せな夢なら、ロキはソーに抱かれて笑っている。まだ若く、悲しみも知らない無邪気な笑顔。「戻ってこい」ソーの言葉に、ロキは唇を重ねたまま笑い声をあげる。  
　暗い夢なら、ロキは腕の中で動かず、その目はもう何も見ていない。「戻ってこい」ロキの頰に唇をつけて囁き、涙の跡に口づける。  
　最初は他の言葉でも呼びかけていた。寂しい、人が半分消えてしまったアベンジャーズの本拠地。自室で目覚め、ロキを説得しようと試みる。  
「ロキ、聞こえるか」朝は大抵そう言って始まった。「こんな悪ふざけはもう飽きた。許してやるから、もう怒っていないから、隠れてないで早く出てこい」  
　午後、色彩を失ったように見える食べ物の皿をぼんやりと見下ろす。「ロキ、許してくれ。お前を疑って悪かった。まだ許してもらえないかもしれないが、必ずお前に許されるまで俺は努力する、必ず、約束する、だが会えなければ謝れないじゃないか、頼むからもう出て来てくれ」  
　そして夜。「お前の側の毛布を空けておいてやる、だからお前も昔みたいにもぐりこんでこい、ロキ、怖がらなくていいから」  
　灰色の日々が過ぎ、決して答えの返ってこない呼びかけは、少しずつ力を失った。話しかけ続けるのが難しくなった。  
　だから今は、同じ一言を繰り返す ── 「戻ってこい」、何度も言い過ぎて、ときどき実際に声に出して言っているのか、頭の中でこだまする声の残響なのかもわからなくなる。  
　夜はうまく眠れなかった ── 他の誰もが同じ問題を抱えていた ── 常人とは違う耐久力が災いし、意志の力で睡眠をねじ伏せることができてしまう。一睡もしないまま何日も、何週間も白い霧の中で過ぎていった。極度の疲労のおかげで現実感が薄れれば、世界が残酷で冷たい場所ではないと錯覚することができた。  
　やがて眠らない日々に限界が来ると、今度は終わりのない眠りにどこまでも深く落ちていった。途中で邪魔されることのない、束の間の安らかな休息。長いこと睡眠を取らずにいるほど、後でその分長く眠り続けることができる。ソーはこの単純な原理を何度か試し、利用するようになっていた。  
　眠りと覚醒の間の細い境界線は、慎重に辿らなければならない。夢の中ではロキに会える。夢とうつつの狭間をうまく操れば、悪夢に時間を奪われず、幸せな夢だけを選ぶことができる。  
　その試みは成功し、ソーは長い時間を夢の中で過ごした。夢はソーの生まれ持った能力のひとつだ。肌にまとう稲妻のようにその力を操り、何度も試みを重ねて、見たいものを見ることができるようになった。  
　夢の中で、ロキはときに若く饒舌で、そのほっそりした体をソーのベッドに滑りこませてきた。そんなロキを抱けば、大きな瞳を見開いて激しくしがみついてくる ── 遠い昔とまったく同じように。また別の夢では、ロキは少し年齢を重ね、瞳に悲しげな影を落としていた。賢さを身につけ、言葉は鋭く、脆くて傷つきやすい。このロキを抱くときはもっと優しくしなければならない ── 現実には決してしてやれなかったことだが。  
　ロキの両脚が作る空間、しなやかな首のライン。象牙色の耳の窪みに、ソーは囁く。どんなに愛しているか。戻ってきてくれ。けれどロキは戻ってこない、だからソーはいつまでも夢の中にとどまった。  
　ある日、ソーは自分のものではないベッドで目を覚ました。喉がからからに乾き、まるで記憶にないうちに戦って打ち負かされたように、全身が痛かった。  
　意識がはっきりするにつれて、激しい怒りがこみあげてきた。夢の中でロキが体を重ねていたのに。ソーの上にまたがり、顔をゆっくりと近づけているところだった。ソーは手を伸ばし、黒い絹のようなその髪に指を絡めようとしていた。けれど今は殺風景な白い部屋にいて、頭上に見えるのは弟ではなく、ソーの腕に注射針を突き立てているバナーだ。  
　これがバナーでなかったら、ソーは相手を壁に叩きつけていたところだった。ソーは叫ぶ。「俺に何をした？」  
「やあ、ソー」針を注意深く遠ざけて、バナーは応じた。「また会えてよかった」  
「なぜ起こした」何か恐ろしげな薬剤が血管に流し込まれ、ソーの目をこじあけて、脈拍を疾走させている。もう眠ることはできそうにない。今のソーに必要な、忘却の世界に戻れない。上から優しくかがみこむロキ、黒髪をとらえるソーの指。  
　ブルースは注射針を専用の容器らしきものにしまいこみ、水の入ったコップを運んできた。少し前のソーであれば、怒りの衝動のままにそのコップを叩き落としていただろう。けれど今はバナーが早く説明してくれることを期待して、大人しく水を受け取って飲み始める。  
「ソー、君は・・・」ブルースは少しずり下がった眼鏡を鼻の上に押し上げる。「誰にも君を目覚めさせることができなかったんだ。もう何日もの間、何をしても君は起きなかった。仕方なくキャプテンに顔を叩くように頼んだけど、それでもだめだった。もし今、叩かれた後みたいに顔が痛かったら、ごめん、それは僕たちのせいだ」  
　ソーは驚いて瞬きをした。「俺は何日眠っていたんだ？」  
「約96時間」ブルースは胸の前で腕を組んだ。注意深く何も表情に出さないようにしているのがわかる。腫れ物に触るようなその彼の態度に、ソーは思わず目をそらした。「チームで協力してなんとか君を起こしたんだ。ナターシャとローディはワカンダまで行ってオコエからヴィヴラニウムの注射針をもらってきた。そうでもしないと君に注射するのは無理だ ── 君の皮膚は普通じゃない、それまでに何本注射針が折れたか ── それからロケットと僕が研究室で薬を調合した。ロケットのやつ、僕やトニーよりドラッグについて詳しいとは相当だな」  
「その通り、お前の尻を賭けてもいい」ロケットがベッドの足元から飛び出してきた。ソーから見えない場所で待っていたのだろう。ロケットは毛布からはみだしたソーの足をつついた。「この俺がお前の命を救ったんだぞ。見返りにストームブレーカーをときどき貸してもらうっていうのはどうだ？ タイムシェアもいいな、お前が春と夏、俺が ── 」  
　重苦しい雰囲気の中で、ソーは少し笑った。「助けてくれたことに感謝する、ウサギよ」  
「ああ」ロケットのおどけた口調は消え、その顔にアライグマらしからぬ深刻な表情が浮かんだ。「気にするな」  
「それから僕は」さらに背後からスティーブの声が聞こえた。「君の枕元でなかなか有能な看護士ぶりを発揮したよ。患者を一人も失わなかったからね」  
　振り向くと、キャプテンは部屋の奥で椅子に座っていた。どうやら長いことそこに座っていたらしい。  
「君は有能だった」ブルースは温かい声でスティーブに言った。それから沈黙を恐れるように続けてもう一度、ソーにも言った。「彼はとても活躍したよ」  
「戦時中にいろいろ経験したからね。あの頃は看護婦がたくさんいた」スティーブは咳払いをすると続けた。「少し、ソーと二人で話したいんだが、いいかな？」  
「わかった」ロケットはほっとしたような顔でベッドから飛び降りた。「ねえドクター、研究室でもうちょっと薬物の調合をしてみないか？ 俺たちサイドビジネスでひと儲けできるぞ」  
　ブルースは呆れた顔で大げさにため息をつくと、ソーの肩をぎゅっとつかんでからロケットに続いて部屋を出ていった。スティーブは椅子から立ち上がり、ベッドの足元に立って、落ちつかない様子でソーを見た。  
「キャプテン、心配は不要だ」何か言おうとするスティーブを遮って、ソーは言った。「気持ちは感謝するが、俺は死にかけていたわけじゃない」  
「そうかもしれないけど」ソーと同様に、スティーブの顔には戦闘の疲労が滲んでいる。彼はソーをじっと見つめた。「君はまるで異次元の世界に行ってしまったように見えた。そんなことを見過ごすわけにいかない」  
　古く傲慢なプライドが、ソーの胸の奥深くでまだ生きている。ほんの一瞬、その火が燃え上がった。ソーは王だ ── 従う者の誰もいない王、炎と灰と化した国の王 ── 上から指示を受けるのは耐え難い。「これは俺個人の問題だ」沈黙のあと、ただそう答える。  
「そこが重要なんだ。これは君だけの問題じゃない。君は仲間だ、僕たちは ── 僕たちには君が必要なんだ、ソー」  
　ソーは瞬きひとつせずにスティーブを見つめ返した。キャプテンは、ソーの射抜くような眼差しを受けて身じろぎもせずにいられる、たった二人のうちの一人だ。もう一人はロキだった。奥歯をぎゅっと噛みしめる。ソーは彼に頷いてみせた。  
「サノスを倒せる可能性が一番高いのは君だ。この ── 今の形勢を逆転させることができるのも」スティーブは続けた。アベンジャーズはもう何ヶ月も努力を続けているが、解決法は見つかっていない。この暗い現状について話すとき、スティーブの口調には苦悩が滲みでる。「君があんなふうに意識を失っている間に攻撃されたらどうなる？ もう二度とこんなことがあってはならない」  
　しかし、スティーブの願いを聞き入れることはできない。確実に約束することはできない ── ソーは何も答えず、ただもう一度頷いた。  
　何かを考え込むような顔で、スティーブはソーの顔を覗き込んだ。「聞いてくれ。僕にもわかる、本当だ」  
　スティーブは彼なりの共感を示そうとしている ── 言葉にもできない、底なしの喪失感 ── 彼の意図はありがたかった。スティーブ・ロジャースは善良な男だ。そして普通の人間ではあり得ない経験をしてきた。それでも、ソーの絶望の深さを理解することはとてもできないだろう。  
　スティーブはひとつの時代を失ったかもしれないが、自分の世界が丸ごと消えたわけではない。何十年も愛した男を失くしたけれど、それはソーがロキを愛した一千年とは比べ物にならない。血と骨の髄まで愛し、故郷を焼いた炎の中からソーの腕に戻ってきた弟。  
「お前にはわからない」突き放すような響きにならないよう、努めて柔らかい口調でソーは言った。  
　スティーブは片眉をあげた。「比べてみようか？ 誰よりも愛した人が消えて、戻ってきたら怪物になっていた、でもそれが真の姿でないことを僕は知っていて、奇跡的に二度目のチャンスを手にしたと思ったときに ── 」  
「それでも、お前にはわからない」スティーブを遮ってソーは言い、目を閉じ、刺すような痛みに襲われてまた無理やり開いた。「ガントレットが引き起こした状態を回復させれば、お前のパートナーと他の者たちは戻ってくる、またはその過程で俺たちは死ぬ、どちらにしてもそこで苦しみは終わる。だが、俺は二度とロキに会えない。ロキは ── 」口に出して言うことには鋭い痛みがともなった。言葉が棘のように舌を刺す。「ロキは戻ってこない」  
　スティーブの目の下にある深い影が、ミッドガルドでのロキを思い出させて、それ以上見ていられなくなった。自分自身とソーとを見失いかけていたあの頃のロキ。  
　スティーブは片足からもう片足へと何度か重心を移動させた ── ボクサーらしい、相手の隙を見極めようとする動作だ。「君の世界では ── 死後に愛する者と再会できるという考え方はないのか？」  
　ふいにスティーブが歴戦のキャプテンではなく、変貌する前の希望に溢れた若者のように見えた。彼は若い、とソーは思う。自分の生きた年月の長さの重みを、これほど痛切に感じたことはなかった。  
「ロキはよく、ヴァルハラには行きたくないと言っていた」そう口にすると同時に、信じられないことに、ソーは自分が微笑もうとしていることに気づいた。楽しさとはほど遠い状況なのに、その衝動を抑えきれず、ソーは笑った。「死後の世界を過ごす場所を選べと言われたら、ロキはきっと黄金の殿堂を拒むだろうな、ただ自分が正しかったと証明するだけのために」  
「そうか、君は夢の中でロキと会っていたんだな」ふたたびソーの目を見てスティーブは言った。その口調は率直で淡々としている。「それでこういうことになったのか」ソーの返事を待たずに続ける。「他のメンバーには、なんでも君が望む通りの説明をしておくよ。アスガルド人はときどき冬眠をするらしい、とかなんとか」  
　ああ、オーディンスリープという父の能力を得て、周りのすべてを遮断できるものなら、引き換えに何でも手渡すのに ──   
「君が寝ているときそばにいたのは、僕とバナーとロケットだけだ。ときどき、君は 、その ── うわごとを言った」  
　ソーは頷いた。「俺は自分がしたことを恥じてはいない。ただお前たちの気分を害したのなら済まなかった。誰に何を言ってもかまわないが、俺には隠すものなど何もない」  
「そうか」スティーブは姿勢を正し、注意深く感情を抑えながら言った。「では君とロキは・・・君たちは本当に ── 」  
　ソーはスティーブの口調を気にとめないことにした。人間たち、とくにアメリカ人は、愛というものの性質や表現について、不思議と恥ずかしがったり話題を避けたりする傾向がある。「ああ、そうだ」ソーは短く答えた。「もう何百年も。君の国が存在するより前からだ、キャプテン」  
「それは ── 」スティーブの表情に葛藤が浮かび、最終的にはソーへの気づかいが勝った。そこへさらに悲しみが重なる。彼は目をそらして、武器を扱い慣れた自分の両手を見下ろした。「それは、誰かを愛するにはひどく長い時間だ」  
「ああ、長い年月の中には試練もあった。だが俺にとっては最大の幸福の源でもあったんだ。傷つけあった時期を乗り越えてこそ、愛は深くなる、そういうものだろう？」  
「そうかもしれないな」一瞬の沈黙のあと、スティーブは答えた。それからしばらく黙って考え込んだあと、まるでソーに自信を与えようとするかのように言った。「僕もときどきバッキーの夢を見る。あまり多くはないけど」  
「では、毎晩必ず夢で彼に会って、抱きしめることができるとしたら」ソーはできるだけ穏やかに言った。スティーブは理解しかけている。「目を閉じさえすれば彼に会えるという能力を持っていたら、お前はどうする？」  
　実践的な理屈に長けた軍人らしく、スティーブはソーの質問の意図をすぐに汲み取り、深い共感の表情を浮かべた。そのとき、彼がどれほど疲れているかにソーは気づいた ── 若く、疲れ切った男。そしてスティーブは言った。「喜んで、もう70年眠りにつくよ」  
「つまり、そういうことだ」  
「しかしもうこんなことを繰り返すわけにいかない」現実的なキャプテンに素早く戻り、彼は肩を強張らせた。「それについては、合意してくれるだろうな？」  
「俺がいないことでチームを危険に晒すことがないよう、今後は注意する。約束する」  
　今彼に言ってやれることはそれだけだった。その言葉をいつまで守れるかはわからなかった。ロキに関することになると、ソーは何ひとつ確実に約束することができない。一生分の約束をもう遥か昔に、ロキに丸ごと預けてしまったから。  
　二人は挑むようにお互いを見た。喪失感に打ちのめされた二人の男。戦士たちを率いる指揮官、格闘の場こそふさわしく、けれど心に脆さを抱えることを否定はしない ── それこそが二人の美点なのかもしれなかった。戦いはいつか終焉し、焼け野原から生命と愛が育っていくべきなのだから。お互いの心情を思い合い、二人とも先に目を逸らそうとしなかった。  
　長い沈黙のあと、スティーブが頷いた。「話は以上だ」  
　ソーも頷き返した。「お前と話せて良かった、キャプテ ── スティーブ」それから少し迷った。聞くべきではないのかもしれない。だが、スティーブはすでにソーとロキの関係を知っているのだから・・・「教えてほしい。俺はうわごとで何と言っていた？」  
「ちょっと口にしにくい言葉で・・・」スティーブの頰にさっと色が差す。夢の中で何度もロキを抱きながら、自分が何を叫んでいたのか、ソーは思い浮かべようとした。「聞き取れないことを何度か言っていた。何度もロキ、と呼んでいたよ。あとは全部 ── 」ソーの顔を見ながらでは言いにくいのか、スティーブは下を向いた。「 ── ほとんど全部が、『愛している』それと『戻ってこい』」  
「正直に答えてくれたことに感謝する」ソーはうつむいて言った。「それから他の多くのことにも礼を言いたい。ただ今は悪いが、少し一人にしてもらえないか」  
「ああ、もちろん」ロケットと同様、スティーブも義務から解放され、部屋を出るきっかけを得てほっとしたようだった。  
　スティーブは枕元まで回ってくると片手を差し出し、ソーはその手を固く握った。二人はお互いの強さを試すように、しっかりと組み合わせた手をしばらく解かなかった。それぞれの強靭な腕力に安らぎを見出そうとするかのように。これ以上の言葉は不要だった。  
　スティーブは出て行き、背後でドアをしっかりと閉めた。ソーは枕に背中を預け、沈黙の心地よさを味わった。痛くて苦しいのは体だけではない。長いこと眠りすぎて ── そして薬のせいで ── 次に眠れるまではあと何時間もかかるだろう。何日間も目覚めないようなことはしない、と約束したばかりだったが、一日の終わりに目を閉じ、ロキに触れる束の間の休息と安らぎを求めることだけは、彼の仲間の誰にも止めることはできない。  
　ドアが開き、静謐さが破られて、ソーはふたたび怒りが湧き上がるのを感じた ── もう会話は十分だった ── しかし、てっきりスティーブが戻ってきたのかと思えば、そこに彼の顔は見えなかった。視線を下にずらし、壁にもたれかかっているロケットを見つける。  
「しばらく一人になりたいと伝えたはずだが」とソーは言ったが、仲間の誰よりも、この動物は一緒にいて不思議と落ち着く存在だった。ロケットの人を食ったような、悪びれない明るさ、それに鋭い刃物のような賢さが好きだった。彼ほど率直に飾らない本音だけを口にし、同様に容赦ない応戦を受けとめる者はなかなかいない。  
「まだパンツは脱ぐな、時間はとらせないから」ロケットはソーの足元の、少し前までいた場所に飛び乗りながら言った。「ちょっとしたプレゼントを持ってきた」  
　彼の前足には何も握られていない。ソーは疑わしげに片眉をあげた。  
「お前にやるかどうかまだ迷ってるんだがな。しかしお前の仲間ときたら、あんな心配性なやつら見たことがない。お前が昼寝から目を覚まさないからって大騒ぎして。俺が何を持ってきたか知ったら、あいつらまた喚きだすぞ。でも俺はお前のすごさを知ってるからな、小僧。簡単にはへこたれないことを」  
　子供扱いされるとは、何百年ぶりのことだろう。ソーはわずかに楽しい気分になった。「ああ、俺は死にかけていたわけじゃない」同意して言った。  
「知ってる、知ってる」ロケットはそれ以上言わなくていいというように頷いた。「でもお前の頭の中が問題だ。心はやっかいなものだ、どうせ意識を飛ばすならもっと良い場所にした方がいい」  
　ソーはこの毛玉の塊のような友人を探るように見て、彼の言いたいことを推しはかろうとした。「何を提案してるんだ・・・？」  
「ドラッグ」ロケットはためらいなく答えた。ベルトにつけた袋から小さな黒い錠剤を取り出す。彼が光に透かすようにそれを掲げて見せると、中身が液体のように揺らめき、暗い色が何層にも分かれているのが見えた。「ある惑星があってね ── どことは教えないけど、いわゆるスピリチュアルな場所だ。心が迷った人々がそこに行く。つまり、答えを求める人々がね。その星にしか咲かない花から作られたドラッグがこれ ── この可愛いベイビーだ。他では絶対に入手できない」  
　思いがけない話を聞かされて、ソーは好奇心を隠せなかった。「飲むとどうなる？」  
「ドラッグがお前の行くべき場所に連れていく。さっきも言った通り、本気ですごいスピリチュアルな世界へ。でもな、思ったんだが、お前の場合これが実際ドクターの処方すべき薬かもしれないぞ。ドクターっていうのはつまり、俺だ。あの怒りのコントロール問題を抱えたメガネ男じゃなくて。俺の考えでは、また昏睡状態になるよりは、一度ドラッグで意識をぶっ飛ばした方がいいと思うんだよ」しかしどちらもひどいと言いたげにロケットは肩をすくめた。「ただ、このドラッグは一回きりしか使うべきじゃない。だからどこで手に入るかは教えない。ドラッグでハイになりたくなるたびにビフレストで宇宙を飛び回られちゃ困るからな。それも、弟との妙な関係に悩んでるからってさ。あ、別に偏見を持ってるわけじゃないぞ。俺は何にも偏見は持たない」  
　山の頂上から谷に滑り落ちてまた上がるようなロケットの話しぶりに、ソーは半分ほどしかついていけなかった。ドラッグの基本的な用途はだいだいわかった気がした。「つまり、悲しみから気を紛らわせる薬ということだな？」  
　ロケットはうんざりしたようにため息をついた。「違う違う。お前、人の話を聞いてないな。気を紛らわせるのと逆だ。これはそんな楽しいドラッグじゃない。使った者はこう言う ── みんな物凄く熱心に語るんだ ── これはひとつの旅だ、と」結論を急ぐようにパタパタと足を床に打ちつける。「長い旅だ。わかるだろ、冒険のようなもんだ。冒険は大好きだろ？ 旅が終わるころには、もともとドラッグでハイになってでも解決したかった問題の答えがわかるって話だ」  
「俺の場合は役立ちそうにない」ロケットの親切な申し出に感謝の意を示そうと努めながら、ソーは言った。彼の優しさは嬉しかった、けれど、ドラッグで解決できるはずがない、なぜなら ──   
「ロキは死んだ」その残酷な言葉をあえて口にする。自分の耳にしっかりと届くように。  
「ああ、聞いたよ、一度、いや70回くらい聞いたかな」ロケットは結論が出たという様子でさっと前に出ると、黒い錠剤をソーの手に押し込んだ。「でも実は死んでいない、そうだろ？ この中では」彼の小さな指が、意外な力強さでソーのこめかみをコツコツと叩いた。「だからその薬を飲んでみな。どこに連れてってくれるか、試してみるといい」  
　ソーが錠剤を返す前に、ロケットはベッドを飛び降りていた。まるで宇宙を閉じ込めたように微妙に色を変えていく、小さな球を見つめる。あまり信用する気にはなれなかったが、好奇心はそそられた。「お前が飲んだときはどこに連れて行かれたんだ？」  
「俺は試したことがない」ロケットは飄々と答えて前足の後ろを舐め、耳の後ろをなでつけた。「いざというときのためにとっておいたんだ」  
「それでは受け取るわけにいかない ── 」  
「おい、まあ落ち着け、神のご加護あれ・・・ってその神はお前のいとこかもしれないけどさ。必要になったらまた取りに行くからかまわない。俺にはいろいろ手段があるからな。それに、俺はお前と違って今のところ問題はない。ま、考えてみろって言いたいだけだ」  
　ドアがバタンと閉まり、ソーはふたたび何もない白い部屋に取り残された。  
　手の中の小さな宇宙をじっと見る。これまでの長い生涯の間、挑戦に背を向けたことなどなかった。未知の経験を怖がったことも。死そのものとだって戦った、己の姉と。そして生きて戻ってきた。  
　次に眠れるのは何時間も先だ。次に目を閉じるチャンスがあるのは。だから ──   
 ── 錠剤が小さなガラス玉のように、冷たく、重く喉を滑り落ちていく ──   
　何も起こらない。  
　何も起こらない。期待するべきではなかった。常人と違ってソーの体はとても ──   
 ── とても ──   
　少年のソーは、アスガルドの緑の森に立っていた。太陽が空高く輝いている。空気は爽やかで、木々のこずえに鳥のさえずりが響いている。ソーはこの日をよく覚えていた。生涯最高の日だったから。  
　ロキを追って木立の間を駆けていく。二人とも笑っている。ロキが魔法を使うので、ソーは弟をなかなか捕まえることができない。でも最後には追いつき、高い木の根元にロキを追い詰めて、そこで二人の初めてのキスをした。物語の中で何度も聞いたことのあったキス。本物は想像していたよりずっと良かった。  
　唇を重ねたままロキは笑い、それからはっとして動かなくなる。大きく目を見開いて、「ソー、こんなことしちゃだめだ」まるで親の言いつけを思い出したように言う。  
「何故？」ソーは尋ねる。ロキはなんでもよく知っているのに、その質問には答えられなかった。  
「何故なのか、忘れた」とロキは言った。  
「俺はお前が世界で一番大好きだ。物語では、そういうときに必ずキスをするんだぞ」  
「それなら僕も嬉しいよ」ロキがそう答え、ソーはあの日見ていなかったものに気づく。ロキの瞳に浮かぶ、一点の曇りもない愛情と信頼。そして心からの安堵。「だって僕も兄上が世界一大好きだから。今のもう一度やってみて」  
　次に、二人はもう少し年齢を重ねている。数年、いや、数十年ほど。栄華を誇るアスガルドの王宮。松明の燃える匂い、宮廷楽団の奏でる音楽。回廊を片側に曲がれば、広間に両親が立っているはずだ。王と女王が誇り高く威厳を放ち、活力に溢れていた時代。けれどこの日、ソーは広間に行かなかった。これもまた、生涯で最高の夜の記憶だ。  
　祝宴の喧騒を離れ、ロキの後を追う。ソーは弟だけを見つめていた。新しい緑の装束が、ロキの全身を隅々まで魅力的に見せている。 ロキは俺を苦しめるためにわざとそんな服を選んだに違いない、とソーは思った。  
　若さとワインの勢いで大胆になったソーは、回廊の途中でロキを捕らえ、柱が落とす影だけを頼りに口づけた。唇を重ねたままロキは笑い、ソーをたしなめる。二人は指をしっかりと絡めあい、ロキの部屋へと滑りこんだ。  
　二人とも、この夜に起こることを知っていた。けれど、服を脱がせてその素肌をキスで覆っていると、ロキはふいに体を硬くした。  
「ソー、こんなことをしてはいけない」言葉とうらはらにソーの髪に指をきつく巻きつけながら、 ロキは言った。  
「何故？」生まれて初めて見る美しいものに触れるように、ロキの首すじにキスをする。実際にその通りだった。  
「ああ、何故なのか忘れた」  
　そしてついにロキの中に入ったとき ── ロキの見開いた瞳、うすく開いた唇を見下ろしながら ── あの日、見えていなかったものにソーは気づく。激しい執着、愛情、心酔、そして苦悩。そのすべてが、ロキの明るく輝く瞳にくっきりと映っていたというのに、ソーは何ひとつ気づいていなかった、あの夜は、ただ傲慢さと征服感に酔いしれていた。  
　あのとき、ソーに何度も揺すりあげられながら、ロキが先にそれを言ったのだ。「私は ── 私はいつまでも兄上を世界で一番愛している」  
「何故？」ロキの喉に唇を押しつけて、ソーは聞いた。あの夜はからかうように、けれど今は、答えが知りたくて。  
「兄上について言えば、判断力が恐ろしく欠けているから」喘ぎの合間にロキは答えた。「そして私は、いつも間違った選択ばかりするから。それから生まれもった自己破滅的な性格のせいで」  
　ロキは伝えようとしていた。その後彼が歩むことになる道を、ソーに警告しようとしていた。それなのに、ソーは笑ってロキに口づけただけだった。それから二人が同時に絶頂を迎えるまで、激しく腰を動かした。ロキは警告したのに、ソーは聞いていなかった。  
　時の流れは、二人から無邪気な若さを奪っていく。異国の都市の、空高くそびえる塔の上。風が唸り声をあげる。太陽は雲の後ろに隠れて見えない。ソーの生涯最悪の日。  
　ロキの目が見知らぬ他人のように見えたなら、ソーは最後まで戦い抜く強さを持てただろう。けれどそうではなかった。ソーが見たのは、確かにロキの目だった。憎しみと絶望を湛えた、綺麗な緑の瞳。  
　あの日、ニューヨークで、ソーはその憎しみのほんの一片を覗いただけだった。けれど今のソーにはその日は気づかなかったものが見える。ロキの瞳に浮かぶ絶望がどれほど悲痛なものだったか、ごく最近までソーは気づいてもいなかった。  
　お前を世界一愛している、とソーは心でつぶやく。ロキはソーの脇腹にナイフを突き立てる。  
　ロキは魔力に覆われた地下牢に閉じ込められている。足から血を流し、瞳は苦痛に叫んでいる。長いこと陽に当たっていない肌が透き通るように白い。二人の母親は死んだ。ふたたび、ソーの生涯最悪の日。  
　ソーはロキを牢から連れ出した。ソーの腕に戻ってきた弟。地下牢に続く回廊の静かな影で、激しい衝動に突き動かされて、ロキを壁に押しつける。無我夢中で、乱暴に、思いの丈をぶつけて抱いた。ずっと自分に禁じていた行為。ソーは二人の思いを遂げ、同時に二人を罰した。  
　ロキは唇を重ねたまま笑った。狂気の一歩手前の笑い声。けれどその頰には悲嘆と安堵の涙が流れ、ソーは身をかがめてそれを味わう。  
「お前を今でも世界で一番愛している、ロキ」アスガルドの石壁にロキを叩きつけるように突きあげながら、耳元で囁く。「くそっ、ロキ、馬鹿なやつだ、何故それだけでは足りなかったんだ」  
「何故なのか忘れた」ロキが答え、ソーはその日見えていなかったことに気づく。ロキは偽りのない本心を告げていた。  
　さらに年月が流れる。ソーが投げた酒瓶の栓を、ロキが片手で受けとめる。アスガルドは滅び、ささやかな希望だけが残った。ロキはソーの隣に戻って来た。ここにいる、ロキはここにいる。ソーの生涯最高の日。  
　宇宙船の船室を横切ってロキを腕に抱く。ロキは唇を重ねたまま笑い、二人はベッドになだれこむ。何度も繰り返された二人のやりとりは、このとき初めてわずかに変化した。  
「王が弟に夢中だと、民が気づくぞ」ロキが言う。  
「だがその通りだ」ソーは彼の革製の服の留め具を外しながら答えた。  
「何故？」  
「何故なのか、俺は決して忘れない」  
　ロキを口に含み、ソーはその顔を見上げて、その日に見えていなかったものに気づく。ロキの瞳から迷いが消えていた。怒り、憎しみ、苦悩、そして一切の不安が去っていた。真夏の祝宴で身につけた装束の色、煌めく緑の透明な瞳だけが、ソーを見つめていた。  
　それからロキは、ソーの首に唇を這わせた。ロキの唇が肌に触れてゆっくり動く。あのときには気づいていなかったこと。ロキは何かを囁いている ──   
　めまいのするような幸福感の中で、ロキの囁きに重なる自分の声が聞こえる。もう一度聴きたいとあれほど強く願った言葉。なぜあの日に気づかなかったのか。  
── ソー、忘れるな・・・   
「ああ、そうだ」ふいにロキの声がはっきりと響いた。「兄上を世界で一番愛していると私は言ったんだ」  
　四方に無限に広がっていく平らな面に、二人は向かい合って立っていた。お互いの他には何もない。まったく熱を感じない大きな太陽が、二人の頭上で異様に明るく輝いている。ロキは黒いスーツに身を包み、少し泣きそうな顔をしていた。「感傷的だな。私たち二人とも」  
「ロキ？」千五百年分の激流に押し流されて、たどり着いた場所。弟を呆然と眺める。「ロケットの薬が俺に効くとは思わなかった。自分の目が信じられない」  
　ロキは光と影でできていて、しっかりと存在感があった。手を伸ばして触れると、ロキの柔らかい頰を感じた。体を引き寄せ、抱きしめる。夢中で口づけ、一度離してまた口づけて、笑い声をあげる唇を味わって ──   
「待て、先にちゃんと考えろ」ロキはわずかに身を引いて言った。「このドラッグで最高の幻覚を体験できるのは一度だけだ。ここで私を抱きたいならそれでもいいが、何か言いたいことがあるなら先にそっちを片付けた方がいい。あまり時間がない」  
　ロキを解放しかけて、その体が手を離れることにとても耐えきれず、もう一度しっかり抱き寄せる。「お前は精霊なのか？」  
「ああ、兄上」ロキは愛しげな目で見上げて、両手でソーの頰を挟んだ。「どうしてこう、兄上が言うと馬鹿も魅力になるのかな」呆れたように笑う。「残念ながら私は精霊ではないよ、兄上。今見ているものはすべて、あんたの頭の中で作られたものだ」  
「では何故 ── 」喉がつまって息苦しくなる。すべてがあまりにも現実的だ ── 現実的なのに、同時に遠く感じる。まるで目に見えない霧に包まれているかのように。けれど胸に抱くロキの感触は本物だ。夢の中でもこれほどの実体感はなかった。この瞳の色を、どれほどまた見たいと思ったか。「今、俺たちの過去を全部見てきた。これが俺の頭の中なら、何故、以前は見えなかったことが、今はこんなによく見えるんだ？」  
「当時も見えてはいたんだよ。ただ、見たくないものは、目に入っても理解できなかっただけだ」言葉の重さを和らげようとするように、ロキは肩をすくめる。「それに最近の兄上は以前より賢くなったからな。誤解するなよ、今でも馬鹿だぞ。前よりマシっていうだけだ」  
「ロキ、愛している」他に何ひとつ口にできる言葉を思いつけず、ソーは言った。  
「ああ、知ってるよ。今さら打ち明けなくても、前から知っていた」皮肉な口調を改めようとするように、ロキはそこで一度言葉を切って少し考えた。「兄上が誠実に愛してくれていることを一度も疑ったことはない。それは知っていてほしい」  
「お前だけが知っていて俺が知らないことなどないはずだ。これはすべて俺の頭の中で起こっていることなんだろう？」  
　ロキは困惑した顔で空を仰いだ。ソーの記憶に刻み込まれている、愛してやまなかった弟の表情。「この私の姿は兄上が知っている私のすべてだ。兄上以上によく私を知っている者はいない。この世界の私が賢いのは別に私のせいじゃない。あんたはいつも自分の欠点を潔く受け入れていたしな」  
　ソーはその言葉に思わず微笑んだ。もう一度ロキを抱き寄せ、腕の中にぴたりと包まれるその体温を、記憶に焼きつけようとする。  
　するとロキはさっと身を引いた ── 腕をまっすぐに伸ばす。「じゃあ、始めようか」  
「何を？」  
「兄上は誰よりも私を愛している。そんな感傷なら誰でも喜んで受け入れる、この私でもね。でも今は、兄上がずっと避けてきたことについて話そう。楽しかった日々だけに逃げこんではだめだ。兄上は私を憎んでもいる」  
「お前を憎んでなどいない」  
「私を傷つけることは心配しなくていい。私は兄上の想像の産物だ。それにしてもあんたは本当に嘘をつくのが下手だな」ロキはまるで目に見えない手枷で拘束されているかのように、自分の手首に視線を落とした。「アスガルドが滅んだのは私のせいだ」  
「違う、ヘラが ── 」  
「解き放たれた、私が父上にしたことのせいで」ロキはすかさずソーの言葉を引き取る。  
「ラグナロクを止めることは誰にもできなかった」ソーは言った。「預言の中でもう決まっていたことなんだ」  
「まあ、そう思うことで兄上が納得できるなら。では次に行こう、要点を先に言う。サノスが残った民を皆殺しにしたのは、私の身勝手と貪欲のせいだ。兄上は私がついに改心したと思ったが、それもまた偽りだった」  
「それは違う」  
　ロキはぱちりと瞬きをしてみせた。「でもこれもまたあんたの考えたことだぞ、兄上」  
「俺だっていつも甘い考えばかりじゃいられない」ソーは答えた。「それにしばらくの間、考え込んで、怒り狂って、悲嘆に暮れる以外に何もできない状態だったんだ。だがあるとき気づいた。サノスがお前からではなく、焼け落ちたアスガルドからストーンを奪っていたら、アスガルドの民の半分はどちらにしても失われていたんだ。サノスの計画は変わらなかっただろう」わずかな距離にも我慢できず、手を伸ばしてロキを抱き寄せる。「過去のことはもう問わない。お前の最後の行動は偽りではなかった。お前は俺が愛した弟として死んだ、すべての理屈を超えて俺が愛する者として」  
「現在形を使うべきじゃない」優しくたしなめるようにロキが言う。その表情は柔らかく、落ち着いていて、ソーが見たいと願う弟そのものだった。  
「そんなことは話したくない」  
「兄上にとっては、たった一つの真実を認めるのが、苦痛と裏切りと大量殺戮に立ち向かうより難しいんだな」  
「お前は以前にも死に逆らったじゃないか。俺のことだから、きっとまた騙されているんじゃないのか？」  
「ソー、今回は私は戻らない」  
「ロキ、やめてくれ、頼むからそんなことは ── 」  
「でも兄上にも本当はわかっているはずだ」まるで憐れむように、ロキの手がソーの髪を撫で、首の後ろで止まる。その指の感触にソーの神経が集中した。「希望や疑いは捨てた方が楽になるぞ。それに」ソーの耳に唇を押しつけて続ける。「もう二度と会えないってわけじゃない」  
「何？」ロキの顔を見ようとすると、耳元を歯と舌で絶妙にくすぐられ、興奮が震えとなって全身に広がる。自分の意識が作り出したのであれば、このロキがソーの触れてほしい場所を、望む通りのやり方で触れるのは当たり前なのかもしれなかった。  
　それからロキはすっと首を反らしてソーを見た。何度となくソーを惑わせた、このロキの仕草。戦闘の真っ只中でさえも。「世界は謎に満ちている。計り知れないことがまだいくらでも残っている。魔術もあれば、生と死の間のベールが曖昧に揺れている場所もある。時空には裂け目があるし、時間が逆行する世界だってある。あのガントレットをただの醜いグローブにすぎないと思わせるような、物凄いパワーを持つ未知の物体だってあるかもしれない。私たちはまた会えるに決まっている。そう思わないか？ 十分な見込みがあると思うよ」  
　ロキの言葉に突然の輝かしい希望を与えられて、ソーは壮大な冒険に挑む決意を固めたときのように、体に力がみなぎるのを感じた。しかし興奮はたちまち勢いを失い、ソーはがっくりと肩を落とす。「お前は俺が聞きたい言葉を言っているだけだ。これはすべて幻想だ」  
「私が兄上の望むとおりに何かを言ったことなんてほとんど無かっただろう」さらに顎をあげてロキは言う。「聞きたいことと、聞かなければならないことは別だ。兄上の中にいる私に素晴らしい洞察力があったからって不貞腐れないでくれ」  
「ロキ」幻影だろうと何だろうと、もう構わなかった ── 腕の中に弟の存在をはっきりと感じる。本物じゃないと説得する者もいない 。「俺はお前が過去にしたことをすべて許す。お前も、宇宙船に戻ってきてくれたあのとき、俺を許してくれたと信じている」人間であれば痛みに耐えられないであろう強さで、ロキを抱きしめる。「俺は永遠に、お前を世界中の誰よりも愛している」  
「私も」ソーの頰に触れたロキの唇が言葉を結ぶ。「気休めで言ってるんじゃない。さっきはちゃんと私の言葉を聞き取っただろう。再会して、初めて抱き合った夜の言葉を」  
「一度目にきちんと聞けなかった俺は馬鹿だ」  
「確か、私がものすごく気を散らせることをしたから」  
「ロキ」言葉にしてはいけないと思いながら、ソーは言わずにいられなかった。「俺には無理だ ── 俺はもう、お前がいない世界に生きていたくない」  
「前にも一度できただろう」ロキは冷静に指摘した。ロキの瞳にうっすらと涙の膜が張る。これも想像なのだろうか。ああ、そうに決まっている。見えているものすべてが想像なのだ。ロキは続ける。「また同じことをすればいいだけだ」それから口元を引き締めた。「それと、私のことで悲嘆にくれて周囲に迷惑をかけるのはやめろ。あんたは暗い場所に閉じこもって自分を傷つけている。もし私がそんな愚かな兄上を見たら、何て言うと思う？」  
「お前は『兄上を傷つけていいのは私だけだ』とでも言うだろうな」  
「その通り」ロキは笑った。心から笑うときのロキの声は、心地良い音楽のように耳に響く。「お互いよくわかってるな」  
「ああ」心臓をつかみだされて、ロキの手に握られているかのようだ。  
「では、あとはどうぞ好きなように」ロキは言った。「あのアライグマのドラッグは永遠には効かない。ところで、ソー、あんたは友達の選び方をもう少し考えた方がいい ── 」  
「好きなように？」  
「私を相手に何を照れているんだ？ もう四百歳ってわけじゃないんだから」ロキはネクタイの結び目をゆるめ、引っ張って首からはずした。「最後にもう一度私を抱きたいんじゃないのか？」  
「俺はいつだってお前を抱きたいと思っている」ソーはロキの白い喉を見つめながら言った。その喉元で、ロキの指が素早くシャツのボタンを外している。  
　ロキはソーの言葉を聞いて満足げに微笑んだ。慣れた仕草で次々とボタンを外していく ── 服を脱ぐロキなら数えきれないほど見てきたけれど、こんな不思議な光景は初めてだ。謎の薬剤に浸った脳が作り出した、何もない空間に浮かんだ平面。  
「だが、お前は俺の想像の産物だ」ソーは思い切って言ってみた。  
「私たちの周りで普通じゃないことが起こったのは、別に今回が初めてじゃないだろう」ジャケットを脱ぎ、次にシャツを腕に滑らせてゆっくりと下に落とす。こうしてロキに焦らされて、ソーが我慢できたことは一度もない。  
　すぐには何もできなかった。両手をロキの腰に置く。手のひらに体温を感じて、指先が震えそうになる。これが幻影だとはとても思えなかった。  
　ロキの完璧な体。戦いがその肌に残した傷跡さえも、まるで装飾のようにその美しさを際立てている。しなやかで優美な身のこなし、ソーが数えきれないほど何度も口づけた、象牙色の首。その数をまた重ねるように鎖骨に唇をつけ、いくつものキスをつなげて、首から耳へと辿りながら少しずつ熱を込めていく。  
「これが最後ではないかもしれない」耳元で唇を止めて、ソーは囁いた。  
「そうだね」片手をソーの顎に添えてロキが答えた。「そうなることを願ってる」その目は大きく見開かれていて、どこか悲しげだった。そんな悲しい目は見たくない、とソーは思う。「さあ、早く、ソー。もうあまり時間が残ってない。あんたの好きなようにしろ」  
　そう言いながら、先に動いたのはロキの方だった。ソーに向かって一歩踏み出し、唇を重ね、首にしがみつく。あっというまに舌で歯列をなぞられていて、ソーはその感触を受け止めるだけで精一杯だった。本物としか思えない、ロキそのものにしか感じられない。  
　ロキの唇は貪欲で、ソーに少しでもたくさん触れようと夢中で動いていた。欲情で我を忘れる弟をソーはいつでも愛した。だから今、このロキがそんな姿を見せるのは当然のことかもしれなかった。それでも、弟の意外な姿を見るのは嬉しかった。もしかしたらソーが作り出したロキでさえ、完全には予想がつかない存在なのかもしれない。  
　まずは服を脱がなくては ── この瞬間までソーは、ロキから目を離す時間さえ惜しんで、自分自身を観察していなかった ── そう思って、父親を探してミッドガルドに行ったときにロキが選んだ服を着ていることに気づく。ロキが片手をTシャツの下に潜り込ませ、同時に焦れたようにジャケットを脱がせようとしている。ソーは弟の動作に合わせて体をねじった。  
　そうする間もロキは唇を離さず、ソーも口づけを解くつもりはなかった。二人は暗い平面の上で、ぴったりと体を寄せ合っていた。この世界のどんな強い力にも、二度と引き離されまいとするかのように。  
　やがてロキがほんの半インチほど、話す間だけ口を離した。「魔術が使えれば一瞬で服を消すのに」じれったそうに眉をひそめる。「この服は不便だ」  
　ソーはTシャツを首から脱いで投げ捨てた。すぐにジーンズに取りかかる。ミッドガルドの息苦しい服。「何故二人ともこの姿なんだ？ この服装は一度しかしなかったのに」  
「あれが、取り返しのつかないほど何もかもが変わってしまう前の、最後の日だったから」ロキは一瞬目をそらし、またすぐソーに視線を戻した。ロキの瞳はいつでもソーの気持ちをかき乱す ── そして血を滾らせる。ソーは欲望を浮かべた表情を隠さなかった。すると、ロキの唇に悪巧みをするような笑みが浮かんだ。幼い頃から見慣れた、悪戯の神の微笑。「それとも、私のスーツ姿に欲情していたのか？」  
「ああ、とても」ソーは潔く認めた。「今もだ、だが何も着てない方がもっといい」お互いの言葉を素早く切り返しながら、二人の会話は淀みなく流れる。これが現実ではないなどと、もうすぐ終わってしまうなどと、どうして思えるだろうか。ロキがスーツのベルトに手を伸ばしたが、ソーの手の方が早かった。「俺に外させろ」ソーが言い、ロキは頷いた。  
　ソーはバックルを外し、押し型のついた高級そうな革のベルトをロキの腰から引き抜いた。これが現実ならば ── もしもっと時間があれば ── このベルトを他のたくさんの、あらゆる用途に使うのだが。しかし今は、時間も空間も刻々と失われつつあった。ベルトを手にしてロキに目でその意図を語りかけてから、仕方なくかたわらに投げる。ロキはもう一度頷いた。二人が全身に若さをみなぎらせていた頃のように、ロキの瞳はしっかりと見開かれて輝いている。  
　ひとつの、いや、たくさんの記憶が蘇る。ソーの目の前で床に手と足をついたロキ。何百回、何千回と繰り返した行為。身をよじり、すすり泣き、もっと鞭打て、もっと強く突けと求めるロキ ── その叫びはロキを痛めつけるソーの罪悪感を薄れさせ、また別の記憶では、ロキ自身の犯した罪を罰し、洗い流して欲しいと懇願していた。  
「使う時間がなくて残念だ」ロキは穏やかに言った。「まだテッセラクトを持ち出したことの罰を受けていないのに」  
「それはもう過去の話だ」ソーは顔をあげてロキを見る。ベルトから、そして過去から気持ちを切り離すように。「俺は後悔しない。今お前を傷つけるようなことはしたくない」  
「その代わりに何をするんだ？」  
　ソーは施しを乞う者のようにひざまずいた。実際に欲しいものがそこにあった。両手を伸ばし、興味深く見下ろすロキの視線の下で、上等なスーツのズボンの布地を引き裂きはじめる。服は布の切れ端と化し、やっと全身の素肌を晒した弟が目の前に立っていた。  
「なんてことをするんだ。服はこれしかないのに。裸で放り出される私を最後の記憶にしたいのか？」  
「ああ、そうしたかった」ソーが認めると、ロキは笑った。「お前だって俺に服を破かれるのが好きだったはずだ」  
「人はみんなそうやって都合よく記憶をすり替えるんだ」たしなめるように舌を打つロキは、けれど微笑んでいる。「覚えてるか？なぜ私がいつも毎月新しく服を作り直さなければならないか、母上に説明するのが大変だったこと ── ああ」  
　ソーはロキのペニスをほとんど根元まで一気に口に含んでいた。何百年もかけて知り尽くした体にしかできない技巧。舌先で味わう、あっというまに硬くなっていくロキの感触。他のどんな経験とも違う。他の何にも代えられない。こうしてロキで喉をいっぱいに満たし、その質量を味わって過ごした時間をすべて重ねれば、それはきっと数百年の長さになるはずだ。  
　この行為はソーにとって、究極の愛情表現だった。ロキ以外の誰にもひざまずいたことはない、これからもすることはないだろう。ソーと同じ王位継承権を持つただ一人の男。ソーと対等となるべく育てられ、多くの点でソーより優れた力を持っていた。ソーはそのことを今ではよく知っている。  
　二人がここに至るまでには長い時間がかかった ── プライドはソーの強さであると同時に最大の欠点だ ── けれど今この瞬間、これがソーの一番したいことだった。もう一度自分のすべてをロキに明け渡したい、それが今の唯一の欲望だった。  
　わざと根元の数インチを残し、次にロキがするに違いないことを楽しみに待つ。この目の前のロキがソーが思い描く存在ならば、必ずその思惑に気づくはずだ。そしてその通り、数秒と待たずにロキの両手がソーの髪をしっかりとつかんだ。ロキは腰を動かし、残された部分を押し込もうとする。強く、素早く、確実に。  
　ソーは目を閉じ息を止める。その衝撃が全身に響き渡り、まっすぐに胸に届くのを感じる。そして目を開き、黙って弟を見上げる。  
　ロキは視線を受けとめ、目をそらさずに腰を引いてふたたび前にぐっと押した。強い力でソーの頭を捕らえ、窒息させても構わないというようにしっかり押さえつける。ロキは何度も激しく動き、ソーは本当に息ができなくなる。けれどソーはロキが相手なら窒息さえも甘んじて受け入れる。目に滲んだ涙がやがて頰を濡らし、ソーは喉の奥を押し開かれて降伏する。  
　ロキはそれから思う存分ソーの口を味わう。唇にペニスを押し込み、引き抜き、先端を焦らすように舐めるソーの舌に満足げな喘ぎで応える。  
　貪欲に腰を揺らすロキ。これくらい激しく求めてくるロキが一番好きだった。ソーの髪が長かった頃のように鷲掴みにはできないが、それでも痛いほどきつく、ロキの両手が頭を押さえつけている。この空間で手加減をする必要はない。ロキも手加減はしない。激しい欲望をぶつけるように動き続けていた。  
　完璧だった。すべてが完璧で、二人はほんの一瞬も見つめ合う視線を解かなかった。できることならロキを丸ごと飲み込んでしまいたかった。  
「兄上」快楽に掠れた声でロキは言う。「全宇宙でこれが、私の一番好きな光景だ」  
　ロキにそんな風に言ってほしいと長いこと思っていた。ロキは滅多に褒め言葉を口にしなかった。彼の意見によれば、賞賛は弱さを露呈する、いずれ反撃の材料になる。常に言葉に皮肉を含ませて、誰に対しても警戒心が強かった。率直に褒めるのはいつもソーの役割だった。けれどおそらく今は、ロキに何も失うものはなく、好きなものを隠す必要もないのだろう ── 結局、これはソーが理想として描くロキなのだから。だからそんなロキはきっと ──   
「私はずっと、兄上の偉大さに嫉妬していた」ロキはソーの頰に手を滑らせる。その下で動く自身の形を確かめるように。「でも後になってそれがどんなに馬鹿らしいことか気づいたんだ。だって ── ああ、兄上 ── あんたは全部、全部私のものなのだから。そうだろう？ 自分のものに嫉妬するなんて、本当に馬鹿だ」  
　ソーは口をきけない。ただうなずき、頭を沈め、ロキをさらに深く口に含みながら、私のもの、というロキの言葉に興奮を掻き立てられる。ロキの口から聞きたいと切実に願っていた言葉だった。しかし叶うことのないまま、その願いは見えない場所に埋められた。ロキが去っていって ── 何度も ── 二人はお互いのものだと信じていたソーの心を、粉々に砕いたときから。  
「大好きな私だけの兄上」ソーの目の下、失われた目の下の頬骨に沿って、ロキは親指を滑らせる。「もっと何度も言えば良かった」  
　たとえ自分が言わせているのであっても、ロキの唇からこぼれるその言葉は、傷を覆う香油のようにソーを癒した。ロキの表情が示すのは愛情と慈しみそのもの、それ以外には何もない。その瞳は何ひとつ隠さず、真夏の祝宴用に作られた装束と同じ、混じりけのない緑色だった。  
「急いだ方が良さそうだ」ロキは小声で言った。「兄上の膝に苔が生えるまで、こうやって見ていたいものだけど」髪に絡むロキの指に力が入り、腰の動きが早くなり、まるで遠くから響く音楽のように速い律動を刻む。歓喜の叫びとともにロキはソーの口の中で達した。  
　ロキの味は甘い。とても甘い。どうして甘いのだろう、いや、甘くないわけがない。その最後の一滴までを口に含み、ロキとしっかり視線を絡ませたまま、ゆっくりと飲み込む。まだ硬さを残すロキのペニスが唇に触れ、ソーの口を、心を、体を、魂を、足りない、足りない、まだ放したくない、と叫ばせる。ロキ、ロキ。  
　ロキが口から滑り出ても、ソーは体を離さない。ロキの手首をつかんで下に引き寄せ、膝の上で抱きしめる。額をロキの胸に押しつけて、空気を飲み込むように息を吸う。体ではない ── 心が苦しくて、痛くて、ソーはしばらくロキにしがみついてじっとしていることしかできない。  
「ソー？」  
　息ができない、話すこともできない、何も考えられない。他人事のように、ソーは自分が慟哭していることに気づく。ロキの指が髪を撫でていた。  
「愛している、とても」それだけを絞りだすように言う。「ロキ、本当に愛してる。お前を世界で一番愛している」  
「何故？」  
　ロキの肌に押しつけた唇に、思わず笑みを浮かべる。「何故なのか忘れた」  
「じゃあ思い出させてやる」そう言ってロキは体の位置を逆転させた。仰向けになり、ソーを上に引き寄せる。地面に手足をついてみて、ソーは初めて、そこが完全に固いわけではなく、わずかに弾力があってざらざらしていることに気がついた。ロキの肩越しによく見ると、それは濃い褐色の土だった。  
「私から目を逸らすな」ロキに言われてソーはさっと視線を戻す。「もうあまり時間がない」  
「お前と何百万年一緒に過ごそうと、俺は時間が足りない」  
「そんな大袈裟なことを言ったって、どうせ実際には証明できないからな」口元にかすかな微笑みを浮かべ、いつもの呆れた表情でロキが言った。「なかなか感動的だけど」  
「本当のことだ」片手をロキの体に滑らせる。すべてを味わうのが待ちきれない ── まるで初めて抱いた夜に戻ったかのように。これほどまでに美しいものに触れる権利を得た自分は、なんて幸運だったのだろう。「ずっとそう思っていた」  
　ロキは黙ってソーを見上げた。あとで細部まで思い出すために記憶しておこうとするかのように、あるいは心の中で肖像画を描こうとしているかのように。手も休ませてはいない。片手はソーの腕に触れ、筋肉の動きを慈しむようになぞり、もう片手は巧みな指でペニスを包んでいる。  
　そのたまらない感触にソーは唸り声をあげる。こんなふうに誰かに触れられることはもう二度とないだろう。その場所を知り尽くしたロキの手は確実に快楽を揺り起こす。ソーの一番好きなやり方をロキは知っている。数えきれないほど何度も、あらゆることを試してきたのだから。二人は一緒に最高の愛し合い方を探ってきたのだ。  
「私の代わりに誰か他の相手を見つけろ、と兄上のために言うべきなのかもしれないけど」ロキは言った。「でも私にそんなことを言って欲しくないだろう、兄上。あんたは自分勝手な私が好きだったよな。私の狂気じみたところが。そんな広い心は持てない、兄上は私のものだ、他の誰かに私のいるべき場所を奪われるなんて嫌だ。そう言った方がいいか？ 兄上は私だけのものなんだ、と」  
　ソーは過去に何人もの相手と関係を持った。今ではその顔をひとつも思い出せないけれど。これからも恋人を持つことは当然あるだろう。  
　だが、愛は違う。愛を他の誰か与えることはもう二度とできない。ソーの愛は目の前のたったひとつの顔に、心に、体に、永遠に刻み込まれているから。この魂に。「ああ」ロキに同意して、唇に優しく口づける。「初めてお前を抱いたとき、俺にはわかった。二人で同時に達したときに思った。俺たちはまるで同じ型で打たれた鉄のように、お互いのために作られたと」  
　ロキの目がきらりと光る。「は、私はそのずっと前から知っていたぞ」そう言って、ロキは自分の指をゆっくりと舐めはじめた。ソーを受け入れる準備を儀式のように見せつける。これもソーがいつも愛した光景だ。それからロキは、ソーのペニスを脚の間に導いた。ロキの中に少しずつ押し入り、その感触を忘れまいとして、ソーは唇を噛み切りそうになる。畏怖に打たれ、途中で動けなくなった。体が震えている。  
「そうか」やっと声を出す。「お前はどんなときも俺よりずっと賢かったからな」止まったまま聞く。「動いてもいいか ── ？」  
「ここでは体が傷つくことはない」ロキは両脚をソーの腰に絡めて引き寄せた。唇に笑みを浮かべている。「その怪物並のモノには確かに、あんたの我慢がきかなくて乱暴にされたときなんかは痛い思いをさせられたものだけど。今はもうそれも遠い過去のことだ」  
「怪物並だと？」  
「仕方ないだろ、本当なんだから」ロキはにやりと笑ったが、ソーに奥まで一気に貫かれて、その皮肉な表情は跡形もなく消えた。  
「ああ ── 兄上」  
「ロキ」  
　それからしばらく会話はなかった。唇を重ね、全身で隙間なくロキに覆いかぶさり、ひとつに重なって溶けあおうとするように抱きあった。  
　奇妙な感覚だった。過去にロキを抱いた数えきれないほどの記憶にそっくりなのに ── 同時にかけ離れてもいた。方角もわからない無機質な平面の上で、腕の中にいるロキだけが、確かな質感を持っていた。  
　自分に触れるロキのすべてをはっきりと感じることができる。肌を、髪を優しく撫でるロキの手、ペニスを締めつけるこの上なく甘美な感触。それなのに、意識のどこかで告げる声が少しずつ大きくなっていく。お前は遠く離れた場所にいる、ここはお前の場所ではない、お前はもうすぐ去らなければならない、そうでなければ永遠に去ることができなくなる。  
　意識を白く霞ませる霧を必死で振りはらう。絶妙な角度を探り当てて腰を動かすと、ロキはそれにぴたりと合わせてついてくる。ロキの全身が快楽を訴える ── ソーが何度となく見た表情、大切に愛した、失って辛かった、取り戻そうとして苦しんだ、ロキのこの姿。  
　ロキの反応はかつてとまったく同じで ── そして、ソー自身を鏡に映しだすかのように、惜しげなく溢れんばかりの愛情を伝えてきた。欲望と同時に深い感動に打たれる。ロキを突きあげるたび、その感覚はまるで歌のように、祈りのように体に広がった。  
　遠い昔、ソーは何よりも自分の欲望を優先したものだった ── もちろん、腕の中で乱れるロキの姿を眺めるのも、ロキの普段の冷静さを容赦なく奪い、喘ぎながら懇願するまで攻めることも、存分に楽しみはしたけれど ── 最終的には自分の満足が目的だった。とくに二人とも若かった頃はそういう勝手な抱き方ばかりしていた。ロキはあの頃、よく複雑な顔でソーを見上げていた。愛しさと憤りの両方が混ざった瞳で。  
　けれど長い月日を経て、ソーは思いやりを学んだ。いつの頃からか、ロキを満足させることが他の何よりも重要な目的になった。今はもうそれ以外に何も要らない。自分の欲を満たすことなどどうでも良かった。ソーの愛を受けいれて絶頂を迎えるロキの表情を見ることができるのは、これが最後なのだから。  
　そう考えると胸が苦しくなり、腰の動きを止めて、唇を引き剥がすにように口づけを解いてしまった。たちまち後悔してもう一度だけ軽くロキの唇をついばむ。寂しがらせたことを詫びるように。  
　ロキは問いかけるように片眉をあげてみせた。その表情があまりにもロキらしくて ── 頭の回転が早くて、情熱的で、ソーを一途に愛したロキ ── ソーはまた新しい涙が滲むのを感じた。  
　ロキはソーの涙に取り合わず、軽く応じた。「気持ち良すぎてまた泣きそうだって言いたいのか？」わざと意地悪な笑みを浮かべる。「抱き合いながら泣くなんて、そんな時期はとっくに卒業したと思っていたのに ──」  
　ソーは顔をあげ、思わず笑い出した。しかしキスを中断した目的を忘れるわけにいかない。ロキに聞きたいことがあった。目の前のロキは、ソーが見つめてきた弟の記憶すべてを集めた存在のはずだ。これまでの会話の中でもそうだったように、ソーが意識のレベルでは理解できなかったことを、このロキなら教えてくれるかもしれない。  
「俺はもっとお前の気持ちを考えようと思っていたのに、どうするのが一番いいのか、直接聞いたことがなかった」慎重にリズムを保ちながらソーは言った ── 速すぎず、緩めすぎず。「いつも気分に任せて抱き合っていた。だから教えてくれ、今どうして欲しいか ── どんなふうに動いてほしいのか、できるならお前の望みをかなえたい」  
　ロキは一度だけ瞬きをしてソーを見たが、ほとんど間をおかずに答えた。「正直に言って、本当に特別な希望はない」片手をあげてソーの頰に触れる。「激しくても優しくても、乱暴にされても、大切にされても ── 私にとっては同じことだ。ただひとつだけ、このまま終わらなければいいのに、と抱かれるたびに願っていた。皮肉なことだけど、兄上が私の中にいるときだけは、自分でいられると感じていたんだ ── 自分が誰なのか、確かにわかった。まるで兄上がいないと私自身ではいられないみたいに」  
　ロキはふと口をつぐんだ。つい言ってしまった言葉を拾い集めて口の中に戻したそうな顔をしている。しかしもう遅いと気づいたのか、空を見上げた ── 空がそこにあるのかはわからないが ── そして困ったように微笑んでみせた。「感傷的だな」舌打ちをして言う。「多分これも、兄上が聞きたいことを言っているだけだと思う」  
　ソーは顔を傾けて、ロキの手首に口づけた。愛しさがこみあげ、様々な感情が渦巻いて溢れだし、ロキに返してやりたい言葉をすべて押し流していく。何も言わず、ただロキの腰を片手で持ち上げて、さらに深く自身を埋め込んだ。それから二人の間に手を差しいれ、ロキのペニスを指で包み、慣れた腰の動きに合わせて指を滑らせる。  
「これがいい」ロキは低くつぶやいた。  
　会話をすれば、どうしても最後の別れについて触れることになる。ソーは時間と空間が許すかぎり、そうやってロキを抱いていることにした。体を繋げたまま、ロキのすべてに口づける。肌に歯を立ててロキを味わう。手でロキを二度目の絶頂に導く。ロキは体をのけぞらせ、喘ぎ、ソーにしがみついた。ソーは報酬を楽しむように、指からロキの温かい精液を舌ですくい取った。  
　その後もソーは動き続けた。何度も、杭を打つようにロキに腰をぶつけ、地面に積もり始めた霧の層に押しつける。やがて霧は二人を包みこみ、頭上の太陽光を霞ませる。ロキにもそれが見えるのか、ソーにはわからない。  
「ソー、だめだ」長い時間の後で、ついにロキが言う。もう百万年もが過ぎたような気がする。「だめだ、もう終わりにしないと」  
　ロキの言葉が正しいことをソーは知っていた。口づけ、髪に指を絡め、ロキの一番奥まで貫いて、そこにすべてを解き放つ。全身を満たすのは深い安堵だった。またこの絶頂を確かに味わったこと。そして、自分が誰なのかを知ったこと、ロキの中にいるときだけが本当の自分でいられると気づいたこと・・・　  
　やっと体を離したとき、ソーは真実を悟っていた。横たわり、寄り添ったロキの全身に触れ、記憶にその繊細な体の線を刻み込もうとする。もう二度と忘れることのないように。  
「兄上。どうしてわかったんだ？」ロキが言う。「でも、最後に気づいてくれて良かった」  
「さっき、お前が自分の気持ちを教えてくれたときに。お前に言われるまで、俺はそんなことを考えたこともなかった。お前がそんなふうに感じていたなんて想像もしていなかった、たった今まで知らなかったんだ」手をロキの首の後ろにあてて顔を引き寄せる。その手が震える。何があっても手放したくない。けれど霧は深まり、二人を濡らし始めている。ソーを絡め取り、連れ去ろうとするように。「ロキ、俺は知らなかった。俺の知らないことをお前は言うべきじゃなかったんだ」  
「最後の嘘だ、兄上」ロキは顔を少し傾けてソーに口づけた。澄んだ瞳。鋭く、決意を告げる瞳。そしてすっと体を引く。「愛してる。許してくれ。でも、兄上はここにいてはいけない。一緒にいることはできない。本当はもっと早く帰らなきゃいけなかったんだ」  
「だめだ、離れるな ── 」  
「さようなら、兄上。世界一愛することなんて出来ない、兄上は私が愛する唯一の人だから。私は ── 」ソーの頰に、耳に、首に、ロキは囁き続ける。早口の囁きが雨のように降り注ぎ、ソーはすべてを聞き取ろうとして息をひそめる。肌に触れるロキの唇、囁く声、それがもっと早く、早く、洪水のように・・・ロキの指がソーの髪をくぐる、ロキは ──   
 ── ロキは驚くほど強い力で、ソーの腕をつかんで引きずっていた。荒れ始めた地面を横切り、少し前までは存在しなかった、ソーには見えていなかった、高く険しい崖に向かっている。  
　ソーは全身で抵抗した。暴れ、もがき、夢中で手を伸ばして、何もない空間にしがみつくものを探す。捕らえようとする指の間を、ロキが煙のようにすり抜けていく。  
「ロキ！」ソーはすがりつくように叫んだ。ロキはソーを崖の端へと送りだす。  
　ソーは落ちた。どこまでも、永遠に落ちていく。時間と記憶の中をすべり落ち、星が誕生し、死んでいくのを見た。失ったものに両手を伸ばしながら、ソーは落ち続けた。  
　落ちて、落ちて ──   
「ロキ！」弟の名が鼓膜を震わせ、ソーは驚いて飛び起きた。嗄れた自分の声は二つに割れている。ソーは目を開いた。  
　あの白い部屋に戻っていた。照明は暗く落とされ、小さな灯りが一つだけ、暗い空間に柔らかな光を投げかけていた。ベッドの足元では、ロケットがボールのように丸まって目を閉じている。しかし眠っていないことはすぐにわかった。ロケットは目を開けて、黒い瞳でじっとソーを見つめた。  
　ソーはとっさに手を伸ばしてロケットの柔らかい毛皮に触れようとした。現実に戻ったことを確かめようとするように。しかし指先が届く前に考え直し、手を膝に落とした。  
　ロケットは頭を持ち上げた。前足を舐め、のんびりとした仕草で不揃いな毛の束を撫でつける。それからソーにひとつ頷いてみせた。「生きる者の世界にお帰り。だいぶ長いことあっちにいたようだな」  
「ウサギ」ソーは挨拶を返してから咳払いをした。ロケットの言葉はまるで胸への一撃のように、ソーに呼吸することを思い出させた。一瞬、まだ落ち続けているような気がして、とっさに毛布を握りしめる。「俺はどれくらいの間 ── 」  
「10分、15分くらいかな。驚いたよ。普通はせいぜい1分か2分だ。それでも十分長すぎたと誰でも言うぞ」  
　ソーは震える手を鎮めようとした。「そして誰でも死者と再会したと言うのか？」  
「そりゃそうだろ。それがそもそもの目的じゃないのか？ 前も言ったとおり、誰かを亡くして嘆き悲しむ者たちが薬を飲み込んで、行くべき場所へ旅をするんだ。ちゃんとサヨウナラを言うことができて、なんとびっくり、みんなすっかり元気になって戻ってくるというわけだ」  
「さっきはそんなことは言っていなかったぞ」  
　ロケットは肩をすくめた。「お前は頑固だからな。曖昧にしておいたほうがいいと判断したんだ。どこに行くのか最初から知っていたら、帰って来たくない、なんて言いだすんじゃないと思ってね」丸めていた体をまっすぐ伸ばし、坐り直して腕を組む。「それに、いつもそう上手くいくとは限らない。確かなことは何も言えないんだ」  
「俺の場合は上手くいったようだ」ソーは言った。  
　ひどい頭痛とめまいがする。手足が思うように動かせず、心臓は今にも飛び出しそうな勢いでドクドクと音を立てていた。  
「そうか、それは良かった」ロケットは何も聞かず、しばらく無関心を装った。ソーが黙っていると、彼の尾が苛立ったようにピクリと震えた。「で、どうだったんだ？」  
「どの部分が？」ソーは質問をかわした。しかし、たとえ自分から伝えたいと思ったとしても、今見てきたものを説明する言葉はとても見つかりそうになかった。  
「死後の世界だよ、純粋に科学者としての好奇心だ、わかるだろ？ こういう類のことには正確な情報を集めないとな。例えば、死後の世界でお前が何になっているかというと・・・」ロケットは正しい言葉を見つけようとして、ソーを指差した。「・・・バイキングとか、そんな感じか」  
「ロキは死後の世界にはいなかった」ソーはロケットの肩越しに遠くを見つめる。そんなことをしたら怖がられるのではないかと思ったが、ロケットはあえてソーの視線を追わなかった。ソーがまだ現実に戻りきれていないのがわかるのだろう。　  
「なるほど？ でもお前は、その、会ったんだろ、彼と？」  
「ああ、会った。自分は本物じゃないと俺に何度も言った ── 俺の意識が見せている幻影であって、魂が会いに来たわけじゃないと」  
「正確に言えば、その両方なんだがな。なかなか巧妙な手だ。とっさにそんなことを思いついたとは、感心する。彼は何故そんなことを言ったんだろう？」  
「お前と同じ考えだったようだ。もし俺が本当のことに気づいて、隣にいるのが本物のロキだと知ったら、もう現実に戻ろうとしないんじゃないかと心配したんだろうな」喉の奥がつまって息苦しくなる。涙がにじみ、目の端が刺すように痛んだ。「ロキは正しかった。気がついてなんとか止まろうとしたが、もう遅かった」  
　ソーの言葉を最後に、二人はしばらく黙った。やがてロケットがひとつ頷いて言った。「だからこの薬は一度しか使えないんだ。二度も体験するには危険すぎる。どうやら簡単には破れないルールがあるらしい、俺は基本的にルールってものを重視するたちじゃないが。聞くところによれば、二度目は気が狂ってもとに戻れなくなるらしいぞ」警告するようにソーに向かって鋭く目を光らせる。「そうなって欲しくなかったようだな。つまり気が狂って欲しくなかったんだろう。お前の弟の話だ」  
「ああ、そうだな。あいつはそんなことを望んでいなかった」  
「お前の弟は賢いな。賢い雌犬の息子だ」  
　ソーは憤慨して顔をしかめた。「母上は気高い女性で、アスガルドの女王だ」  
　ロケットが弁解しようと口を開く前に、ソーは表情を和らげて少し笑ってみせた。「わかったか、ウサギ。予想していないときに騙されると、簡単に信じてしまうものだろう」  
「わかった、お前の言いたいことはよくわかった。お前たち家族はどうも見た目より皆賢いようだな。意外な一面って言うのかな」  
「そういう言い方もあるかもしれない。だが家族で誰よりも頭脳明晰だったのはロキだ」  
「出会っていればいい友人になれた気がするよ」ロケットはしんみりとした自分の口調に照れたのか、すぐに胸を張って続けた。「天才は天才を呼ぶってやつだ」  
　ソーは笑顔のまま言った。「ああ、俺もそう思う。弟ならお前の駆け引きの上手さを正当に評価しただろうな」  
　ロケットはそれを聞いて安心したように、また横になった。それでソーは、彼が監視役として今晩はそこで眠るつもりであることに気がついた。  
「俺は一人で大丈夫だ、友人よ。約束する、もうロキのところへ戻ろうとはしない。お前のプレゼントは、今の俺に何よりも必要なものだった。このことは生涯感謝する」  
「いや、別に眠いだけだ」ロケットは小さく体を丸めた。「今日はいろいろあって疲れた」頭を毛布に押しつける。「役に立てて嬉しいよ、小僧、だが何も言わないでおいてくれ。他のやつらに感づかれて頼みごとをされるのは困るからな。俺は頼みごとは聞かない主義なんだ」  
「わかった、言う通りにする」どちらにしても今日のことを誰かに話すつもりはなかった。この旅をソーに運んできてくれたことに感謝をこめて、ロケットにはその一部を打ち明けるかもしれないが。そのまま沈黙が長く続き、ソーは彼が眠っているのだろうかと思い始めた。  
「で、弟がどこにいたのか教えるのか、それとも俺に一生想像させるのか？」  
　話す気になるまで少し時間がかかった。うまく説明できる自信はなく、実際に話し始めればところどころで言葉を失った。けれどソーに迷いはなかった。弟の自分への愛と同じくらいに、自分が見つけた真実に確信を持っていた。  
  ── できれば兄上の膝に苔が生えるまでこうやって見ていたいけど  
「ロキはユグドラシルの樹の枝に座っている」ソーは言った。「俺の世界の聖なる樹だ。命と死の両方を司っている。ユグドラシルはすべての世界への橋だ。生きる者の世界と、死後の世界を繋いでいる。ロキはそこで俺を待っている。いくつもの世界の間で」  
「木の枝ねぇ」初めて聞く柔らかい声でロケットが言う。「それで、どうして彼は樹の上とか下の別の世界へ行かないんだ？ なんだかすごく寂しそうな場所に聞こえるな」  
「そうだな」頰を涙が伝い始めても、ソーはそれを隠そうとはしなかった。顎に触れるロキの唇を今でもはっきりと感じることができた。樹の枝の端へとソーを送り出す直前に囁いた、あの早口の言葉も。  
　耳にこだまするその囁きを、ソーは最後まで思い出そうとした。ゆっくりと記憶をたどっていく。「他の場所や死者の世界に行ったら、俺に見つけてもらえないんじゃないかと心配していた。死者の世界で俺たちは引き離されるに違いないと。だが生と死を隔てる境目は、ユグドラシルの樹の上では曖昧だ。それにロキがそこにいれば、またお前が教えてくれたのと似たような他の方法で再会できることもあるかもしれない。だから俺の命が尽きて会いに行けるまで、ロキは枝に座って待っている」  
 ── 急いで戻ってきたりしたらすぐにわかるからな。そんなことをしたら絶対に許さない。  
　ロキの声が蘇る。  
 ── 兄上がこれから歩む道は長い、そして絶対に勝たなければならない戦いがいくつも待っている。その道の途中でもしかしたらまたこんな形で会えるのを、私は待っていることしかできないけど、でも、いつか道の終わりにたどり着いたら、必ず私のところに来て欲しい。兄上が来るまで、私はどこにも行かずにここでずっと待っている。  
「それはまた」静かな沈黙のあと、ロケットは言った。「とんでもなく感傷的だな」  
　想いに沈んでいたソーは驚いて顔をあげた。「ああ、確かにそうだ」感傷的。その言葉を聞いて、ソーは一瞬呼吸の仕方がわからなくなる。「ロキはいつも感傷を馬鹿にしていた。それに心のうちを素直に打ち明けてくれることも滅多になかった。あいつの気持ちを言い当ててくれたことに礼を言うよ」  
「お前がそう考えるならそれでもいいが」ロケットは皮肉っぽく言った。「俺が思うには、たった一人で何千年もでかい木の上でぼんやりと待ちながら、もしかしたらお前の顔を一度か二度くらい見れるかもしれないっていうわずかな可能性にかけるってことは、まあ、お前のことが好きなんだろうな」アライグマにウィンクされるのも妙なものだ。「気を悪くするな、お前は確かにカッコイイよ。でも何千年も待ちたいってほどじゃないよなぁ」  
「俺も逆の立場なら同じことをする」  
「するだろうな。 どうやらお前たちは特別な絆で結ばれているようだ」  
「ああ」  
　その通りだ、とソーは考える。生まれ変わってもまた結ばれる。その考えは、アスガルドが滅んで以来初めて、ソーの心を安らかにした。  
　サノスが攻め込んできてからの、重く苦しい日々を思い返す。絶望と敗北感の中で過ごした夜。もう二度とロキに会えないという、耐え難い恐怖がどこまでもソーにつきまとった。その地獄のような現実の中で、今朝も目覚めたのだった。そのことが今ではあまりにも遠く感じられて、まるで自分ではない、他人に起こった出来事のように思える。周りを見渡せば、世界には色が戻ってきていた。  
 ── それから私のことで悲嘆にくれて周囲に迷惑をかけるのはやめろ  
 ── あんたは暗い場所に閉じこもって自分を傷つけている  
　ロキはそう言ってソーをたしなめた。そのときは、弟が夢のことを言っているのだと、ソーが作り出した幻影なのだから、何もかも知っているのは当たり前だと思った。けれどあれは、ソーの性格を知り尽くしたロキが、その行動を正確に推測して言ったことだったのだ。千五百年の月日を共にしたロキ。千五百年の間、他の誰よりも、何よりも、ソーを愛したロキ。  
　ロキを失ったソーがどうなるか、ソーがその喪失にどう取り組むかを推測し、そしてソーが自分の闇に飲み込まれてしまうだろうことも正確に予測した。ソーが自暴自棄になる様子を近くで具体的に見たわけではない。ただ、ソーが自分を責め、傷つけることを知っていた。  
　このままでいてはだめだ、とロキははっきりと言った。  
 ── 私がそんな愚かな兄上を見たら、何て言うと思う？  
 ── 兄上を傷つけていいのは私だけだ  
　光を取り戻した世界の中で、ソーは微笑んだ。ソーが見出すことのできなかったこの先の道を、ロキが見せてくれた。運が味方すれば、どこかで再会することができる道。そして、ソー自身の時が満ちたとき、ロキのいる場所に続く道。  
　その希望さえ ── その約束さえ ── 行く手にあれば、ソーはどんな遥かな距離も歩く、誰に邪魔されようと打ち負かしてみせる。ソーが弟と共にした、そしてこれから共にする年月の前には、サノスなど何者でもない、ほんの一粒の砂のようなものだ。  
「何がそんなにおかしい？」ロケットは、まだ笑みを浮かべているソーに、不思議そうに聞いた。  
「笑うようなことではないんだ」ソーは正直に答えた。「これからどうやって生きていけばいいのか、やっとわかったような気がする」  
「そりゃ確かに笑い事じゃないな。だがそれを聞いて安心した」  
　二人ともベッドに身を横たえ、ソーは頭を枕に沈めた。目を閉じると、ロキの最後の言葉が蘇ってきた。ソーの頰に触れる唇が紡いだ言葉が、こだまになって、今やっと追いついたかのように。  
 ── 私がここにいることは心配するな。もっとずっとひどいところに送られるのを覚悟していた。この選択肢を与えられたのは、兄上が私を愛したから、私が愛し返さずにいられなかったから、そのことで少しでも良い方向に変われたからだ。待つのは大変じゃないよ。ゆっくり過去を振り返る時間があるのはいいことだ、私にはたくさん省みなければいけないことがあるから。もしかして次に会える頃には、私はすっかり善人になっているかもしれないぞ。想像できるか？  
　ロキの唇がソーに最後の口づけを贈る。  
 ── 兄上。生きている間、私は命よりも兄上を愛した。ここで私は死よりも深く兄上を愛する。喜んで待つよ。  
　ソーは目を閉じた。そして夢のない深い眠りに落ちていった。


End file.
